


Water Over Stones

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [12]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Post-OAV/OVA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Over Stones

**"In the garden of simple, where all of us are nameless, you were never anything but beautiful to me."**  
  
She comes to him, when the nights have been particularly cold and dark, and he does not know how much longer he can go on. She dresses in the blue-violet kimono she always wore, her hair floating freely down her back, and he does not know if she does this because she has always done it or because the familiarity of it comforts him like water smoothing roughened stones. She has never told him, and he doesn't care to ask, as though afraid the question would somehow change these few moments they get together.  
  
"Come," she says to him as she sits on the grass near him, and she holds her hand out to him until he takes it. She pulls him closer with it, puts his head in her lap and unbinds his hair. He wraps his arms around her waist and closes his eyes as her strong fingers slide easily through his hair, her hand a comforting weight atop his head.  
  
He sighs, and she breaks free of his embrace as she bends forward to cover him with her torso. He feels, sometimes, as though there is a memory that calls to him when she does this, but whatever it is cannot come to him while she is there.    
  
"I –" he begins, but she shakes her head, burying her face against him.  
  
"Rest," she whispers to him, her warmth all around him. She is his shield, his sheath, his home, and he questions it no longer while she is there. "Rest. I will be here."  
  
He asks no more questions, but simply lies with his head in her lap, and drifts into a deep and dreamless sleep. When morning arrives, her white plum perfume lingers around him. He smiles, and rises to greet the day with renewed strength.  
  
They will meet again.


End file.
